Long Term
by Snacky-Satan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have their first meeting leaving Sasuke with more questions then answers.


Ok. So this is my first fanfic that isn't a one shot. I put little numbers at places where I thought there might be need for extra info that I couldn't jam into the main story or just annoying little thoughtlets that I wanted to put in for the heck of it. and as always **REVIEW DAM IT!! **

* * *

At 6:30 Sasuke's alarm went off as usual and as was also usual he sat up immediately and turned it off. Robotically Sasuke got out of bed went to the bathroom and went through the paces of his morning routine. Just like the other 364 days in the year. He got dressed right on time and was out the door by 7:30 and on his way to school. The parking lot was only just starting to fill and Sasuke quickly pulled into a spot, next to a flashy orange motorcycle with a nine-tailed fox detailed in black on the side (1). He glanced over it and thought distinctly that nothing should ever be that bright but quickly forgot it as his group of 'friends' waved him over. They where the spawn of the city's elite and rich so they tended to stick together. Sasuke took his customary place between Sai Uchiha (2), his distant cousin and Neji Hyuuga, the heir to the second richest family in the city. Sasuke's was the first, something that always seemed to keep them from ever being anything more then passing aquaintences, that and the persistant rumors that Naji was having 'uncouth' relatinships with a girl of lesser economic standing. Not that Sasuke really cared, the fewer people he knew the less likely he was to get hurt, or worse end up like his brother Itachi. The thought of him brought a bitter taste to Sasuke's mouth but he couldn't help himself from wondering if it was an honest reaction out of him or a conditioned response drilled into him by his father, Fugaku. The ringing of the wraning bell shook Sasuke from his thoughts and the group dissipated, everyone going to their first class. Sasuke was no different and as usual he was one of the first in the room.

--Time Skip (3)--

The final bell of the day, releasing students and teachers a like was a welcome noise to Sasuke. Not because he was tired of strenouse school work but because it signaled that he had only a few more minutes to live through before he got some small amount of freedom. He had a part time job as a librarian at the university library down town and it was only there in the solitude provided by the little used older wing that Sasuke let some of the strict rules dictating his behavior slip. The smell of dust and printer ink that was usually so faint you didn't notice it was magnafied by the thousands of books holding court on the shelves and stamped into the very building by the passing of years. Most people described the smell as musty but Sasuke secretly enjoyed it and would catch himself during his shift closing his eyes behind his glasses(4) and taking deep breaths.

Today Sasuke felt strangly worn, tired in a way that couldn't be fixed with sleep and being in the old wing seemed to help so Sasuke agreed to take an extra couple hours when the regular girl asked(5). She was nice enough and Sasuke didn't particularly hate her so when she'd explained about a book signing by her favorite author, he'd consented. It didn't matter that he'd be there till after 11, there wasn't going to be any one at home waiting for him.

As the afternoon wound down to dusk, the few number of people coming and going trickled down to zero and Sasuke got to enjoy a few hours of silence. A silence that was shattered by the sound of running feet and shouting voices. A blond who looked about his age slammed through the double doors conecting the old wing(6) to the rest of the library, spinning as he ran to look behind him. Sasuke watch him skid to a halt a few feet infront of the reception desk that he manned and stare. Sasuke stared right back. He'd seen beautiful people before and the blond couldn't be described as beautiful or even pretty but there was still something that captivated Sasuke's eyes. His hair shimmered faintly from just the high electric lights and his eyes where blue, but a blue that seemed to change in seconds from the sparkly turquoise of the ocean to the murky clouded blue of a lake on a stormy day. The moment ended when angry shouts travled up the hallway behind the blond. Sasuke also noticed the swelling under his eye and the blood trickling from his nose and mouth. Without a thought Sasuke jerked his head to the side, indicating the other boy to go on, his eyes already on the large group of men he could see through the tinted glass(7). The blond took off sprinting again, Sasuke didn't have time to look and see where he went because a red haired college student had just stomped in, kicking the door open so it banged against the wall. Sasuke didn't represe the flinch at the loud noise, hoping it would make him seem startled. As the man came closer Sasuke recognized the many piercings and freaky colored eyes.

"Hello Paine." his voice was far clamer then Sasuke felt.

"Hello pig shit." Paine laid a metal pipe on the desk in front on him and smiled predatorialy when he saw Sasuke's eyes glance down at it. "I'm looking for some one, he might have come in here."

"I'm sorry, but I was the only one here before you came in." Sasuke kept his answers civil, the last thing he wanted was to antagonize the leader of the infamous gang 'The Akatsuki'.

"Is that so? Well, you'll pardon us while we have a quick look around." he gave a signal to his followers, all of them wearing the uniform black coat with red cloads and they started to fan out, fully intending to go through every square foot of the library.

"You can't do that." Sasuke blurted, holding his hands under the desk to hid their shaking.

"Excuse me?" Paine growled at him, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"The libraries closed, you have to leave, i'm sorry." Sasuke didn't look away from the glaring red eyes of the older man.

"You think I care what the stupid rules are? Huh!" Paine grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and hoisted him up almost off his feet

"Maybe not, but the police will and they'll be here pretty dam quick if I pressthe panic button." Sasuke, through some miracle of God, managed to keep his voice monotone and keep any quaver out. His gamble all rested on wether or not Paine was on thin ice with the cops and if he believed the bluff about a panic button. The red haired college student narrowed his eyes but let Sasuke go.

"Lets get out of here, we'll get him again sooner or later." he grunted to his lackeys and led the way back out of the library. "You hear me Naruto?!" he yelled right before he left. "We'll talk again reeeeeeal soon!" the door slammed again and Paine and The Akatsuki where gone. Sasuke's shoulder's slumped, all the tension that had built itself up during the encounter had released as soon as the door closed. Who ever that Naruto kid was he was in some deep shit to have Paine so determined to get him. Sasuke left the desk and walked quickly through the isle till he found the blod who had caused everything sitting against a shelf of almost exclusivly horror books. He looked up with fear raw in his eyes but it faded to merely suspicion when he saw it was only Sasuke who'd found him.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke demanded, leaning against the shelf across from him. "What do you care?" the blond shot back.

"I just put my neck out for you dobe! Paine could seriously kill me for helping you!" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth

"And you'd just push the panic button and have the cops come running." he scoffed, drawing one leg to his chest and resting his elbow on the knee.

"I was bluffing you idiot." Sasuke scowled but sat down acroos from the blond, all his energy and anger left him and made a hollow feeling in his gut.

"Ooooh! I think your pants are smoking!" Sasuke managed a glare, how could this guy be cracking jokes when his life could be in very real danger. Sasuke opened his mouth to berrate him but the lopsided grin that spread across the blond's face stopped him so he settled for just rolling his eyes.

"So I take it your name's Naruto." he said, being careful not to look at the other boy.

"Yeah, and yours is pig shit?" Sasuke snapped his head back around and treated Naruto with the full on 'Uchiha-death-glare' although much to Sasuke's chagrin it didn't seem to have any affect othet then making the blond dobe grin wider.

"No, its Sasuke." Naruto giggled but didn't comment. "So what did you do? To piss Paine off so much?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I took something." Naruto stated matter-of-factly, instead of elaborating he asked a question of his own "How come you know so much about Paine?"

"Who doesn't know something about that guy. He's been on national televison at least twice." Sasuke didn't tell Naruto about his past dealings with the Akatsuki. No matter what kind of connection he felt he had with him, some habits weren't easily broken and keeping family secrets to the grave was one of them. Naruto gave Sasuke a funny look that seemed to say he wasn't buying it but thankfully didn't press the subject.

"So...um." Naruto started nervously "Do you want to go get like coffee or something?"

"What?" Sasuke could hardly believe that he was being picked up "Coffee?"

"Yeah." Naruto shrugged and stood up. "I want to thank you for saving my butt." he stretched out his hand to help Sasuke up. The dark haired boy looked at the hand for a second. After all the trouble this guy had made for him did he really want to spend more time with him and invite more? Sasuke shook his head and took Naruto's hand.

"Fine." he brushed off the back of his pants "Where?"

"Is the 24hr. coffee hut ok?" Naruto led the way back to the front desk. "I don't have a lot of money."

"I can pay for myself you know." Sasuke grabbed his book bag out from under the desk and followed him out the front doors. "I'm not destitute." he said in a way that implied that Naruto was.

"Well, ok Mr. Moneybags! You can pay for the coffee then!" Naruto smirked at Sasuke as they walked out onto the street. The neon yellow lights of the coffee hut(8) shown over the pavement of the empty parking lot.

"Two coffees." Sasuke told the pimply guy behind the glass

"Can we have some extra cream and sugars too please?" Naruto added over his shoulder when the cashier pushed their drinks through. The guy sighed like he was being put upon to do his job and tossed a hand ful of sugar packets and creamer cups into a bag shoving it through. "That'll be 6.50." Sasuke made Naruto hold everything while he paid.

"Where to now? I don't want to stand out in the middle of a parking lot." Sasuke took a sip of his black coffee.

"Theres a couple of tables over there." Naruto jerked his head in the direction of a bank. "People use them for lunch but we'll have it all to ourselves now." Sasuke didn't think he liked the way Naruto said 'all to ourselves' but didn't comment, he just followed behind to the dark patch of grass with a few concrete park benches scattered across it. "Voila!" Naruto sat on a bench that was in perhaps the darkest part of the place and started pouring every last sugar he had into his coffee along with most of the cream(9). Sasuke was almost personally insulted by how much Naruto was dilluting the coffee, why bother buying one at all if you wouldn't even taste it?

"Thats gross..." he muttered, taking a sip of his own.

"What is?" Naruto was completely oblivious and took huge gulps. "Its just coffee...want some?" he offered the cup but Sasuke firmly refused, no way was he letting something that sweet ever pass his lips.

"Its a nice night huh?" Naruto said after a while, closer then Sasuke remebered him being.

"Uh, yeah it is I guess." Sasuke looked up at the waxing cresant moon. "Its odd, I've never really looked at the moon before..." he mused, setting his empty cup on the grass by his feet. He could feel the heat coming off Naruto's body through the long-sleved shirt he wore and Sasuke could hear his breathing, it was like the darkness that clouded his sight heightened his other senses.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was right next to Sasuke's ear and the suprise of feeling another's breath on his skin made the raven haired boy snap his head around. Naruto's lips trailed across his cheek as he turned his head and rested against his own. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was an accidental kiss at first but when Naruto didn't pull away and actually started to push Sasuke decided it wasn't. The blond's hands grabbed his forearms and held him still, deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke just sat there, letting this almost perfect stranger pillage his mouth. He felt hands slid down onto his hips and a stronger body push his down so he was lying on his back, the cold stone of the bench made him shiver as it seeped through his shirt.

"W-what the hell?" he gasped out when Naruto moved away to start sucking on his nech and collar bone.

"I'm re-paying you, duh." was the husky reply, that voice alone made Sasuke bite back another gasp. "Just enjoy it." Naruto's hands had started moving again and where making shrt work of Sasuke's pants, slipping them off along with his underwear down to his knees. Naruto's mouth was also on the move, traveling down Sasuke's chest and stomach to plant feather kisses along his inner thigh. Sasuke's member was shamefully erect and pulsed lightly in the night air.

"Heh, your nothing to sneeze at." Naruto commented, taking a second to stare.

"Dobe! Don't look at that!" Sasuke hissed but made no move to cover himself. Naruto chuckled and cut off any thing else Sasuke might have said byt running his tongue up the entire length of Sasuke's erection, starting at the bottom. When he got to the top he wrapped his lips around the head and slid his mouth all the way down, taking all of Sasuke in. He let it rest there, knocking at the back of his throat, for a mometn befroe he started a merciless sucking action, constricting his throat around the entire length. Sasuke didn't hold back the cry that burst from his lips then and was almost to lost in the wet suction of Naruto's mouth to notice that the other's hands had moved from his pants to cradeling his bottom, squeezing in time with each suck. Sasuke writhed on the bench, the chill forgotten as he grabbed Naruto's head, twining his fingers into the blond hair and nearly screaming. Naruto wasn't done with him yet though and one of his hands stealthily creeped into the crack between Sasuke's cheeks and pushed themselves into the tiny entrance there. Sasuke's back arched completely off the bench so he was balancing on his shoulders and hips. The pain of the sudden admitance danced along his nerves like lightning but at the same time an unexpected pleasure swept through him.

"God! God more!" he yelled, clenching around the fingers to make them go deeper. Naruto might have smirked but his mouth was rather full, instead he started bobbing his head and moving his fingers in and out, making Sasuke squeel in a way that would have mortified him if he weren't so pre-occupied with getting blown and fingered. The dual sensations where so strong that Sasuke didn't stand a chance and he quickly shot into Naruto's mouth while he sucked on Naruto's fingers below.

"That was fun." Naruto sat up and wiped his mouth off aginst the back of his hand. The blond removed his fingers which where slightly tingly from how tightly Sasuke had gripped them and stood up. He surveyed the scene below him, Sasuke was still on his back with his legs spread and his deflated penis sticking to the inside of one thigh. His shirt was half unbuttoned and his thick rimmed black glasses where askew. All in all Naruto would have to say he did a pretty desent job of ravishing the mysterious dark haired boy. "Maybe we'll meet again." he leaned down and capruted Sasuke's mouth in a chaste kiss before he walked quickly away. Sasuke was eventually able to rouse his limbs enough to totter back to his car although he couldn't drive yet, his arms and legs still felt noodly. He sat in the driver's seat, his forehead against the stearing wheel and tried to figure out what had just happened. It had happend so fast that Sasuke wasn't sure if it hadn't all been a dream. With some control restored to his body, Sasuke managed to drive home. As he lay in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, Sasuke touched his lips softly. They felt tender almost bruised, no dream could ever leave him feeling like that.

* * *

**(1)**- I have no idea how a motorcycle is put together but I'm pretty sure that they have sides...mostly...

**(2)**- yes I know their not actually cousins.

**(3)**- His day is really boring so I didn't write it. Think of spending the day at an old folks home at naptime and your getting close to how boring it was.

**(4)**- Sasuke with glasses is smexy so in this fanfic he wears them. (or colored contacts but I'll explain that later)

**(5)**- I stuck myself in here, so thats me... (on the inside I'm taking sick joy in the fact that a fake me is working with Sasuke-kun!! Squee!)

**(6)**- they recently remodled the library and only one part was left out which subsequently became known as the 'old wing'

**(7)**- theres tinted glass so people inside the library can see those outside but you can't see in.

**(8)**- in Washington state (where I grew up) they had these little huts in the middle of parking lots that sold cheap, scalding hot, generic coffee and coco. I haven't seen too many in Colorado...

**(9)**- I can only drink coffee like this. (it pisses my sister off, heh)

Ok. So thats chapter one. :3 I liked how it turned out, personally and the next one may be coming soon...with all of summer stretched out before me I'm feeling rather creative. -evil cackle-

and sorry for the spelling a grammatical errors, I'd ask my sister but she's still mad about the coffee thing... stupid grammar nazi...


End file.
